


Mini fics

by Vimes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimes/pseuds/Vimes
Summary: Whatever little Abed/Reader ficlets I manage to write, I'll collect them here.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Reader, Abed Nadir/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mini fics

(Written for the five sentences tumblr challenge)  
  
Abed hates to see you cry.

He’s always had daydreams about heroism and super powers and since he met you, a lot of them revolve around stopping time, or being everywhere at once, or cloning himself so he can fix everything in the blink of an eye. Comfort you, protect you, get treats or gifts or distractions to cheer you up, solve the problem and deal vigilante justice to whatever, or whoever, made you so upset. The closest he can get is make lists of what hurts and what helps and what he can avoid doing and keep them in the same pocket of his bag that he keeps your favorite snacks, a packet of tissues and some pain pills.

He wants to make the world a better place. Abed isn’t naive, he knows how cruel people can be and how much cruelty even kind people can ignore without offering help, but it’s still almost unbelievable that anyone could have the heart to hurt you. You’re kind, you’re clever, you don’t always want to hear it when he tries to tell you but you work so hard and to his mind you get so little back. You shouldn’t ever have to cry.

He’s learned to keep all this to himself and just be there, active without taking charge. His own reaction can wait. It’s easy to let himself be soft with you and lower his barriers so when you want to be held, he’ll wrap his arms around you and that’s how he’ll protect you. He can listen to you talk through things without ever getting bored because there’s something about you that makes the mundane feel magical. Everything you tell him gets filed in the same place Star Wars trivia would usually go. You tell him that talking to him helps and he takes your word for it now.

It’s difficult to believe that he’s enough if he’s not solving anything or reinventing something or playing a part. That he can make it better, that he can make you happy just by being near you. But he knows you’re one of the few who won’t tell him one thing and secretly mean another so if this is how to rescue you, he’ll be there and leave the rest until you ask for it.

Abed hates to see you cry but he’s learning to put up with it. As long as you know that the mask and the cape are always on the cards and that when you ask him to, he’ll be ready to fix everything.


End file.
